


"Why are you whispering?"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Stiles asked himself whether or not Derek would even want to hear it. Should wait for Derek to say it first?Was Derek ready to say it but just waiting for him to say it first?Was it too early to be saying it? Stiles didn’t think so; he and Derek had been together for four months now and they were ridiculously happy, well, Stiles was anyway.“I love you.”





	"Why are you whispering?"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt list found on tumblr and made by Chrmdpoet
> 
> It's stupid fluff with zero plot

“I love you.”

Stiles let out a little sigh of relief as he finally said the words out loud. Granted they were whispered into the darkness of the bedroom and he was faced away from his boyfriend, directing the quiet words to the framed photograph of the forest hanging on the wall opposite him rather than to the person that they were meant for, but nonetheless Stiles was proud that he had finally said it. It had been a long time coming and he couldn’t help the relief that washed over him and the happiness he felt when the knot in his back decreased, the weight of his stress vanishing. He had been over-analysing this for so long, going back and forth on whether or not he should say it.

He asked himself if Derek would even want to hear it, or if he should wait for Derek to say it first?

Was Derek ready to say it, but just waiting for him to say it first?

Was it too early to be saying it? Stiles didn’t think so; he and Derek had been together for four months now and they were ridiculously happy, well, Stiles was anyway.

“I love you.”

And wow, it felt the same to say it a second time. It made it more real, in a way. Even though Derek was asleep and couldn’t hear Stiles’ confession, it was more real than saying it to his mirror. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to actually say it to Derek’s face, when the other man was actually awake and listening. Stiles guessed that there’d be a little more fear, but it would probably feel a lot better too, especially if… No, Stiles wasn’t going to get his hopes up like that, not now.

“I really think I do,” Stiles continued to himself. His voice was so quiet still, barely louder than a breath even in the silent room as he carried on. “I love your compassion, your sense of humour. I love your smartness and your stupid little bunny teeth. I want to do this every day, fall asleep like this every night.”

Derek’s arm was wrapped around his waist and his hand was resting on Stiles’ stomach in a perfect embrace. No matter how they fell asleep, it was almost inevitable that they would end up in this position at some point during the nights that they spent in the same bed. Stiles absentmindedly let his fingers wander over Derek’s arm, playing with the dark hairs there even as he kept his eyes straight ahead, focusing on the dark shadows that threw scary images into the woods on the wall. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

“Why are you whispering?”

Stiles jumped out of his skin and let out a childish scream as Derek’s voice suddenly sounded in his ear. He whirled around as best he could with Derek spooning him and his heavy arm holding him down onto the mattress, and glared at the other man.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said loudly, covering his heart with his hand as it threatened to beat right out of his chest, “I thought you were asleep.” He fell back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, willing his heart to calm down.

“I’m not asleep,” Derek said.

“Yeah, obviously.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned over to face Derek, settling down on his side and squinting through the darkness. He could just about make out the other’s face in the low moonlight in the room, and God, it was still beautiful. “I guessed that when you started talking.”

“Why were you whispering, then?”

“Because I thought you were asleep,” Stiles said again, this time in explanation not exclamation.

“Well then, why did you say it at all?” Derek questioned.

There was a pause before Stiles sighed. He dropped his gaze to the comforter and traced a finger around the spirals on the material. He knew the pattern from memory, but he really didn’t want to be looking at Derek right now.

“Because I wanted to you know,” Stiles finally admitted in a low voice. “I didn’t want to say it when you were awake, but I wanted to know what it would feel like to say it. And, I guess, I thought you could hear it subconsciously.”

“Why didn’t you want to say it to me when I was awake?” Derek’s voice was quiet when he spoke. Stiles’ eyes snapped up to his boyfriend’s face when he heard the tone he was using, surprised by the clear hurt there. “You wanted me to hear it subconsciously, but not consciously? You don’t want me to know?”

“No!” Stiles hastened to disagree, “Well, yes, I do. No; wait. I just… I was embarrassed, I guess. I don’t really know. I wanted you to know – no, I _do_   _want_ you to know, I just, I didn’t know if you would want to hear it.”

Derek’s hand found Stiles’ and squeezed it tightly as the man’s rambling went on and on. Stiles cut himself off and held his breath in anticipation of Derek's response.

“I want to hear it,” Derek said, his voice barely audible but full of conviction. Stiles smiled softly as Derek carried on. “I want to hear you say it, and I want to say it too.”

“You do?” Stiles asked, his own voice soft as well but full of hope.

Derek shuffled over in the bed until he was pressed against Stiles from toe to head. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ lips. When he pulled away he rubbed his nose against Stiles’ and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said. He leant back just enough to be able to drop a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and rested his lips there for a long moment. “Yeah,” he said again. “I really, really do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and [tell me you hated it](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) and cry about fictional characters with me


End file.
